


Partnerships: Ten Sam Wilson Drabbles

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Community: smut100, Gags, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Sam Wilson drabbles written for the "smut100" livejournal community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partnerships: Ten Sam Wilson Drabbles

**Rules | Steve/Sam| prompt: "arch"**

In the bedroom, the rules change.

In here, the training and practice do Steve no good; his moans are desperate as he cries against Sam's skin. Steve struggles to remain in control as he squirms against the sheets; his loss is obvious in the reckless way his hands give in to the urge to dig in - sometimes into the bed itself, sometimes into Sam's shoulders.

That makes Sam one of the few to have claimed a victory over Captain America.

And it is a victory he relishes each and every time Steve's body arches up to meet Sam's touch.

~

**Steady | Steve/Sam | prompt: "warmth"**

The tiny abandoned barn they seek shelter in has seen better days, but it's enough to keep them dry, and the walls remain sturdy when Sam pushes Steve against them and steals a kiss.

Steve doesn't even register surprise - maybe he shares Sam's hatred of the Midwest, or maybe the adrenaline from fighting the Skull's dinosaur minions has him wound up. Whatever the reason, Steve makes quick work of removing Sam's pants.

Outside, the air remains muggy with humidity. Inside, Steve drops to his knees and takes Sam into his mouth, making it even harder to breathe steadily.

~

**Patience | Steve/Sam | prompt: "lips"**

Most of what Sam's life is can't be understood by Steve, no matter how hard Steve tries. Sam attempts to be patient with him.

But tonight, when Steve begins again, well-meaning as always, Sam interrupts the questions with a kiss. Steve is surprised by the abruptness of the act, and he takes a moment to respond.

By the time he does, Sam's hand has slipped between Steve's legs, the force of his strokes matching the crushing demand of the kiss.

The kiss is broken by Steve's lips parting; a half-broken moan of pleasure succeeds in changing the course of conversation.

 

~

**Enthusiasm | Steve/Sam | prompt: "blur"**

Whatever that damn villain gave them has made Sam's vision blurry. He thinks about telling that fact to the blurry blond man currently undressing him.

But the blurry man's fingers and mouth are everywhere and Sam is honestly content to collapse onto the couch and let Steve continue to kiss his way down to Sam's crotch.

"So happy you're safe," Steve murmurs, and the brightness in those blue eyes isn't blurry at all, just before he wraps his lips around Sam's dick.

Villains and vision be damned, Sam closes his eyes and lazily thrusts his hips to meet Steve's enthusiasm.

~

**Searching | Bucky/Sam | prompt: "tongue"**

Much can be said about the kid's lack of finesse when it comes to kissing.

The thought comes when Sam has a mouth full of Bucky's tongue, pressing insistently, needfully, and most of all, blissfully uncaring of the fact that Sam's tongue is in the way.

Sam holds Bucky's arms into the mattress, to keep the rest of Bucky still. "So impatient," he rumbles when his mouth is free.

A short, rare laugh answers. "Steve liked me that way."

"I bet," is Sam's reply, before he allows Bucky to resume the hungry searching for a man who isn't coming back.

~

**Ache | Sharon/Sam & Sharon/Steve | prompt: "skin" **

Sam would have done anything to stop Sharon from hurting. So when she reached for him, with eyes full of unshed tears, he didn't deny her.

As she lied on the bed in the master room of the Carter family home, Sam buried his head between her legs. His mouth and fingers brought her closer to the edge while his own wants and desires took a secondary importance to the happy cries that had replaced her tears.

His hands roamed over her skin, carefully ignoring the scar on her stomach that would have reminded them both why he was there.

~

**Giving Up | Sam/Steve | prompt: "dark"**

Steve is supposed to be sketching a charcoal portrait of his bike. More of the charcoal covers Steve's hands, face, and clothes than the paper. 

The way Steve's brows furrow together in concentration, the way Steve bites down on his lip as he smudges the lines into place, and the way he keeps shifting those peak-of-perfection-muscles makes the entire act far more entertaining than the book Sam is supposed to be reading. 

Especially once he begins to think that Steve needs a shower. 

Sam gives up on page 10, and they both give up half-way to the shower. 

~

**Desperation | Sam/Steve/Bucky | prompt: "touch"**

Steve hasn't looked this desperate in a long time, and Sam can't be surprised, because Bucky has always been a source of Steve's desperation, and a naked Bucky squirming underneath Sam can only enhance every single one of Steve Rogers' issues concerning the kid.

But Steve is good. He waits, as Bucky strips for Sam. He continues to wait and barely says a word as Sam takes time to prep Bucky. 

Even as Sam enters Bucky and the kid's moans grow frenzied with each thrust, Steve remains still. 

Until Sam takes pity, and grants Steve permission with a solitary command. _"Touch."_

~

**Illusion | Sam/Clint | prompt: "quiver"**

This is a bad idea. It's a bid to get back a man they both miss. 

It's misplaced rage by the angriest of the two of them (Sam remembers when that rage that had been directed at _him_ ) at the world that has taken so much and given things like Norman Osborn and Cape Killers in return. 

None of this is about what it should be.

But in the dark, the broad shoulders and blond hair look almost right, and the gag in Clint's mouth makes it impossible for Clint to ruin the moment by speaking and shattering the illusion. 

~

**History | Sam/Steve/Natasha/Sharon/Bucky | prompt: "feel"**

The nail marks on his back might belong to Sharon. He has seen a matching set on Steve before, in the days before they needed to get a bigger bed. 

The nail marks on his left inner though, though, those probably belong to 'Tasha. He's seen a set on Bucky. 

The bite mark on his stomach definitely came from Bucky. He's seen a similar mark on Tasha, once they needed the bigger bed. 

The taste in his mouth belongs to the same man who has an arm wrapped around Sam's waist. He has tasted and felt those things before, too.


End file.
